Winter 24, Year 1 Starry Night Festival
by Puyon Mannula
Summary: It's their first Starry Night Festival in Mineral Town. However, most girls he invited didn't accept his invitation and most of the men declined her request to spend the night with them. Once again, they were left with each other.


**TITLE: Winter 24, Year 1. Starry Night Festival**

**TYPE: Oneshot**

**SHIP: Jack/Claire**

**Notes: Hello, thanks for coming here, a few notes before you read this. I haven't gotten much down, but I'm writing a larger fic that comprises a setting where Claire and Jack end up working on the farm together. However Jack lives on the farm and Claire stays at the inn. That's pretty much the important part. This is more of an experiment for writing their characters before getting the actual fic anywhere… plus, considering time, it's seasonally appropriate! After reading, please review, and maybe, tell me how I can make the two better as characters considering how both are up to my interpretation. And I'm bad at that. Okay, I've typed too much. Enjoy~!**

—-*~X~* —-

There was a knock on the door. Jack carefully set down the last platter of food and eagerly ran to the door and opened it. "Good evening, Claire! I was worried you weren't going to show up." he greeted with a wide grin.

The light from his house poured over the darkness outside and Claire's face. Her nose and cheeks were rosy from the cold.

She looked a bit annoyed. "Hey, so, I'm pretty sure I've said this at least 3 times already but…" she started while putting her hand on her hip. "Just because I agreed to spend the Starry Night Festival with you doesn't mean—"

"—Doesn't mean that you like me or enjoy spending time with me." Jack finished while raising an eyebrow. "Yes, yes… I know." he sighed.

"I only agreed bec—"

"—because everybody else had plans and you don't want to be alone."

"Hey! The last part doesn't have anything to do with it! I guess it'd be boring spending a festival all alone though."

Jack opened the door wider and took a step back. "You seem awfully cold, right now. You're welcome to come in."

Claire smirked while lightly shaking her head. "I swear if that was a pun on how I'm acting…"

"No, I'm serious. Your face is all red. I don't want you freezing. I made all this nice food and, without you, who's going to eat it all?" he took another step away from the door. "Come on in!"

She walked inside and was suddenly embraced by warmth. She should have come in sooner. She looked over at the table. Spread over were plates of cookies and apple pie, still steaming as though they were just freshly taken out of the oven. Next to the table mats placed by two of the seats were two cold bottles of milk and empty plates waiting to be used for serving.

"Feel free to set your coat down on that bare table by the door. After that, come and take a seat." Jack offered while pulling out a chair for Claire. "I'm starving but I'm not going to start eating until you're ready."

Claire unbuttoned her jacket and carefully folded it and set it on the table, then she unraveled the scarf around her neck. Finally she slipped off the mittens on her hands and placed it atop everything else. "Say…" she said while approaching the table. "I'm a little impressed by all this. Let's see how it all tastes!" she sat down and reached for the knife to cut the pie. She sliced a large portion for herself and plopped it on to the plate. She grabbed her fork and stabbed at the brown crust, revealing the luscious golden apple pieces in the filling. She brought a piece to her mouth, carefully blowing it, and then took a bite.

"How is it?" Jack asked after cutting a slice for himself.

She swallowed. "Heh, this is pretty darn good! It's almost as good as what's served at this Inn."

"…'Almost'?"

"Almost. But almost is good! Doug and Ann are pretty skilled chefs, so I'd say you're pretty far up high on a list of good chefs with that statement alone." she explained while grabbing for some cookies.

"Ah. I see. Thanks."

—-*~X~* —-

Jack stood up and pushed in his chair. "I'd say I'm about stuffed."

"Wow, I didn't think it'd be possible for you to get full." Claire said as she put her fork and knife on the cleaned plate.

"Hey… what's that supposed to mean?" he pouted.

She piled his plate on top of hers while walking to the sink. "Let's just say I'm not disappointed that they don't sell pigs at the Yodel Ranch…" she carefully placed them in to the sink. "Because I'd say we have a pretty big one on here already!" she began to cackle at her joke.

"…Aw man. That wasn't cool, Claire." he frowned while picking his coat up off of the tool box. He shrugged. "Whatever. You're taking care of both the chickens and the cows tomorrow for that."

"What? No fair!" Claire stomped her foot on the ground. Suddenly her coat was flung at her face. "Ack!"

"Hey, I cooked you a lot of desserts and then you call me a pig, I'd say it's a pretty fair deal." he smirked as she fumbled with her clothing. "Put on your coat and what not, we're going outside now.

"What for?"

"It's called the 'Starry Night' Festival for a reason, you see. They say it's supposed to be best night for stars to shine, and it's not just because a New Moon falls on the night it's scheduled." he explained while zipping up his jacket.

"Why is that?" Claire wondered.

"Ah, I'm not completely sure, but Carter told me some legend about it. You see, long ago, tonight was the night the Sky Goddess and the Sky King got married and so the Sky Sprites made the stars shine brighter to celebrate their marriage. Now they do it as an anniversary tradition and allow the humans to celebrate it too with feasts and star gazing. And…" he hesitated on the next part.

"Go on?" Claire pushed.

"And… the reason couples mainly participate is because it's said that the Sky Goddess and King will grant happiness upon their relationship, as well as their families if they participate after they marry and all that." Jack shook his head embarrassed. "O-of course, since we're only friends we're happily omitted from that last part."

Claire chuckled. "Right then. That's a pretty cute story."

"Haha, right? Only since we've actually met the Harvest Goddess, I wouldn't write it off as completely far-fetched. I guess I could ask her about the legend sometime after we start growing crops again so I can make an offering." he walked towards the door and opened it. "Story time's over. Let's go. I found the best place for star gazing."

"Best place? How are you so sure nobody else is there already?" she asked while putting her mittens back on.

"Because it's too much effort for most everyone else."

—-*~X~* —-

The two stood at the summit of Mother's Hill. They passed by a few other villagers by the lake and saw a few standing by the Spring.

"Too much effort, you're right." Claire panted after making it over the last hill.

"I think that's what makes it more rewarding. Here. Look at the sky."

"Oh wow. It's beautiful…" Claire said in awe. The stars above danced and twinkled in a careful rhythm above the two farmers' heads.

"Breathtaking, right?" Jack asked.

"The only thing that was breathtaking was the hike up here." Claire joked.

"I guess I had that one coming…" Jack sighed while looking to her.

"Oh no, but in all seriousness this is amazing." Claire looked back at Jack, her blonde hair bounced to the pattern of the wind. "We both lived in the city, right? The sky wasn't always clear because of the pollution so that made it hard to see the sky… And when it was clear, at night, you never could see the stars because of the bright city lights taking over. I'm so happy to see the stars any night here in Mineral Town, but tonight… it's just unbelievable." she smiled brightly.

"Beautiful." he said as soon as she smiled. Realizing what he said, he looked back at the sky. "Th-the sky I meant. I agree, it really is amazing." he nodded. "It's quite the treat, as you said. And…" he started. "Back when I was a kid, Pete told me and my parents to wait outside when night fell."

"Before your parents started fighting, eh?"

"…Yeah. He brought us here and he talked as the sun set. When the sky was finally dark I finally got to see how beautiful the stars at night were. It was like looking at sky of diamonds. Any other night, here in Mineral Town, always brings that memory back of my family and that old farmer. Since it was Summer, I never saw the sky during the Starry Night Festival." he reminisced as the stars continued to twinkle. "Though this is my first Starry Night Festival. It's so much prettier than the stars from last night, or even the stars I saw with my family. It's hard to compare it to any memory I have before. I can't remember anything as beautiful as this."

"You don't have to compare it to something you saw before. I can't either, y'know?" Claire heaved as sigh while looking at the sky. "I mean—"

"Your eyes." Jack blurted.

Claire blinked, confused. "…Excuse me?"

"U-uhm…" he started. "It's just that… your eyes are dark b-blue like the night sky, a-and when light hits, they shine l-like stars, I-I… a-aaah…." he stammered, embarrassed.

Her eyes widened. She looked away for a second and then slowly turned back to him. She took a step close and wrapped her arm around him.

"H-huh?"

"You're cold. Your face is all red and you're shivering so much, your teeth are chattering when you talk! I just thought you might need some extra warmth." she said while leaning against him.

He felt her shivering too. he blushed as he realized that was her way of covering for something she might find embarrassing. She could sure do it better than him, that's for certain. He placed an arm over her shoulder. "…Thanks Claire."


End file.
